marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-2149
, Earth-615 | Status = Existing | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #21 | History = Earth-2149 was largely identical to that of the main Marvel reality, Earth-616, with only a few minor differences. For example, The Captain America of this Earth was 3 ranks ahead of his 616 counterpart and was known as Colonel America. He was also at one point President of the United States, though he never served a full term. Some characters, such as Luke Cage and Falcon retained older versions of their costumes. Begining of the infection This reality continued on in this way, until it was ravaged when a version of the Sentry literally punched his way in from yet another alternative world, bringing with him a disease that turned individuals into flesh-eating zombies. The Avengers were the first on the scene after Sentry crashed in the middle of Manhattan, and all were quickly killed or infected. The disease soon spread throughout the superhuman community, with the super powered undead feasting on the non-powered population. With most of the human life of this Earth extinguished, the super-zombies wandered the world, tormented by hunger with nothing to eat. The coming of Galactus Once The Heralds of Galactus arrived to announce the coming of Galactus, many zombies tried to eat Silver Surfer, but only Hulk, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Giant-Man, Power-Man and Captain America did so. The Zombie Galacti absorbed his powers, so they used it to toast the other zombies and eat them, hoping they would taste better like this but they tasted bad anyway. After Galactus arrived, the zombies tried to eat him to, but he was too powerful. They used Vibranium to create a machine that united their Power Cosmic to take him down. But after doing so, their zombie villians used the opportunity to try eat him has well, so before the Zombie Galacti eat Galactus they faced their old enemies one last time, killing them. An angry Galactus tried to get up and kill the Zombie Galacti, but they devoured him quickly. They absorbed his powers, and used them to travel through space and consume other life forms. During this time, some remiaing zombies on earth tried to reach the mainstream reality, but their plans failed - their fate is unknown. 40 years after After forty years consuming planets, at the edge of the known universe, the zombie galacti realized that practically all the life in the universe was gone, so they decided to return to Earth to repair an old Dimensional Travel Machine Reed had before. By this point, Phoenix, Firelord and Gladiator had joined the Zombie Galacti; Thanos joined them as well, but was killed by the Hulk after he accused him of being responsible for the extinction of life in that universe. After arriving in earth, they encountered a group of survivors led by a zombified Black Panther, who survived with the severed heads of Wasp and Hawkeye in robot bodies along with the Acolytes. The hulk tried to eat them, but was stopped by Giant-Man who suggested creating some sort of breeding project to produce more food, but Spider-Man was against the idea and attacked Hank, who demanded someone kill Spider-Man. Wolverine tried to do it but Power-Man stopped him, then Wasp, Hawkeye and T'Challa helped them fight the "bad" zombies while the group of humans hid. A forcefield was activated and separated the good zombies and humans from the bad ones, this made the Hulk lose consciousness and revert into Bruce Banner, cut Power-Man in half and trapped Gladiator inside resulting in his death. Having no remaining way to prey on the survivors, the "bad" zombies decided to return their attention to the Dimensional Travel Machine at the Baxter Building. In there, they discovered that the Dimensional Travel Machine was actually in the survivor's camp, so they returned to New Wakanda, where Wasp, Spider-Man, Hawkeye, Power-Man and Black Panther offered to give up the machine if the "bad" zombies left them, and the humans, alone. Deception and another battle ensued. Banner gained consciousness and tried to eat Reynolds in a security room from which he was watching the battle, which also contained the lever that activated/deactivated the force field. In his panic, he accidentally disabled the force field, so the "bad" zombies concluded that they would not only steal the machine, but eat the humans as well, but their hunger for flesh left before they could do it. Banner turned into Hulk and started eating again. All the various zombies tried to stop him, but Iron Man, Phoenix, Firelord and Hawkeye were killed. Reynolds offered to let the Hulk eat him if he would and spare the others, having lost his lover the Wasp in the previous battle with Ant-Man. After eating Reynolds, Hulk changed back into Banner and let himself be killed by the remaining zombies, before he could become the Hulk again. Weeks later, Malcom Cortez decided he liked his life style and didn't want the zombies around, so he tricked them, sending all of the remaining zombies to Earth-Z. | PointsOfInterest = *Earth **United States of America ***New York State ****New York County *****New York City ******Baxter Building ******Empire State University ******Avengers Mansion ******177A Bleecker Street ******Asteroid M ****Westchester County *****North Salem ******Xavier Institute **United Kingdom ***London **Russia **Japan **Wakanda **Latveria ***Castle Doomstadt **Savage Land *Asgard *Tarnax IV | Residents = *Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) *Angel *Ant-Man *Aurora *Barbarus *Beak (Barnell Bohusk) *Beast *Black Bolt *Black Cat *Black Knight *Black Panther *Black Widow *Bullseye *Cage, Luke *Captain Britain *Captain Mar-Vell *Chase Stein *Colonel America *Colossus *Cortez, Fabian *Crystal *Cyclops *Daredevil *Dark Phoenix *Dazzler *Deadpool *Diablo *Dr. Doom *Dr. Druid *Dr. Octopus *Dr. Strange *Elastic Skrull *Elektra *Electro *Enchantress *Falcon *Firelord *Fisk, Vanessa *Forge *Fury, Nick *Gambit *Ghost Rider *Giant-Man *Gladiator *Galactus *Glidewell, Danny *Glidewell, Mandy *Goliath *Gorgon *Gravity *Green Goblin *Guardian *Hammerhead *Havok *Hawkeye *Hellcat *Hendricks, Lisa *Hercules *Howard the Duck *Hulk *Hulkling *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Jarvis, Edwin *Jackal (Miles Warren) *Juggernaut *Karolina Dean *Ka-Zar *Karnak *Kingpin *K'Shamba *Leader (Samuel Sterns) *Lockjaw *Lyja *M.O.D.O.K. *Magneto *Mole Man *Moon Knight *Mr. Fantastic *Ms. Marvel *Mystique *Namor *Nico Minoru *Nightcrawler *Nighthawk *Nova *Old Lace *Phoenix *Professor X *Prowler *Pulsar *Punisher *Pyro *Quicksilver *Red Guardian *Red Skull *Reilly, May *Rhino *Richards, Franklin *Richards, Valeria *Ridge, Kelly *Rogue *Sabretooth *Sandman *Sasquatch *Scarlet Spider *Scarlet Witch *Scorpion (Mac Gargan) *Shang-Chi *She-Hulk *Silver Samurai *Silver Surfer *Skrull Thing *Skrull Torch *Snowbird *Spider-Man *Spider Woman *Starfox *Stiltman *Storm *Sunfire *Super-Skrull *Swordsman *Thanos *Thing *Thor *Thunderball *Tigra *Triton *US Agent *Venom *Victor Mancha *Vision *Vulture *War Machine *Wasp *Watson-Parker, Mary-Jane *Williams, Ashley G. *Winter Soldier *Wolverine *Wong *Wonder Man *Zabu *Ego the Living Planet Teams/Groups *Acolytes *Alpha Flight *Avengers *Fantastic/Frightful Four *Nextwave *Runaways *Zombies *Skrull Fantastic Four *X-Men *Zombie Galacti *Marvel Zombies Visitors *A.I.M. *Ashley J. Williams *Betty Swanson *Bill *Black Panther (T'Challa) *Deadpool *Fantastic Four (Earth-616) *Fantastic Four (Ultimate) *Jocasta *Machine Man *Storm (Ororo Monroe) *Portal (Charles Little Sky) *Dr. Doom (Ultimate) *Unnamed Negative Zone bug | Notes = * Earth-2149 is the reality of the zombie world introduced in 2005's Ultimate Fantastic Four #21, in the "Crossover" story arc, and later explored further in the Marvel Zombies miniseries. * Since the zombified heroes of this world attempted to trick the Reed Richards of the Ultimate Universe into opening a gateway so that they could spread to his dimension, it is safe to assume that the Zombie-Sentry no longer has the ability to punch through the walls of reality, or was no longer available to do so. * Mark Millar and Greg Land are the original creators of Earth-2149. | Trivia = * Zombie-Thor is shown wielding a makeshift hammer made of rubble, implying that as a member of the undead, he was no longer deemed worthy to wield Mjolnir. * Earth-2149 has also unofficially been called "Earth-91126" by Marvel Zombies writer Robert Kirkman. In Marvel Zombies Return, Earth-91126 became an official name for the other universe infected by Earth-2149's fugitives. * The designation Earth-2149 was given in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005. With the release of Marvel Zombies, many fans began referring to it as Earth-615. This possibly stems from a Newsarama forum post. * Deadpool-91119 visited this reality and met its Thor. | Links = Recommended Reading * Ultimate Fantastic Four #21-23, #30-32 * ''Marvel Zombies'' #1-5 (2006) * ''Marvel Zombies 2'' #1-5 (2007-2008) *Transwiki:Marvel Zombies (homage covers) External links * [http://www.newsarama.com/marvelnew/Zombies/MarvelZombiesKirkman.htm Newsarama interview with Robert Kirkman regarding Marvel Zombies] }} ru:Земля-2149